Project Summary/ Abstract The Connecticut Department of Public Health Laboratory is proposing to enhance its microbiological food testing capabilities. The long term goal is to obtain ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation for our microbiological food testing laboratory. By obtaining this accreditation the laboratory will improve its quality assurance/ quality control for food testing resulting in better data for protecting the public health in outbreaks related to food borne pathogens. Additionally achieving ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation will result in better food borne pathogen surveillance which will help to identify contaminated foods before an outbreak occurs. The essential features of this proposal are Identification of existing deficiencies in our existing microbiological food laboratory; Developing training materials for educating staffs on ISO/IEC 17025:2005 requirements; Modifying existing or creating new documentation such as SOPs and quality manuals that meet ISO/IEC 17025:2005 requirements; Monitor the process of achieving ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation through our QA staff, and Participation in routine conference calls, meetings, etc. to share information with the food testing community